


As time goes on.

by THE_HERO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters start off young (like 6 or 7) and then age up as the story goes on, Dairies, HIATUS BECAUSE MY PHONE DELETED ALL THE CHAPTERS CAUSE IT SUCKS, Iwa is a pining dope, Iwa-chan is such a bean, Iwa-chan likes writing in his diary, M/M, Not structured properly on purpose, diary entries, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: What if Iwaizumi had a diary.Basically Iwa-chan has had a diary since he was able to write. He writes in it a lot and this is the story of him. (Most of it's filled about Oikawa ahehe)(Tags and rating may change depending on how it goes. Chapters start out short on purpose and will most likely get a lot longer as Iwaizumi grows up)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Looky I'm not dead! Yet.  
> I've had these little chapters written up for ages now I just never got the courage to actually post them because I'm not good with updating longer stories. But I think this may be a bit more manageable. In my last year of school so I will update when I have time.
> 
> It may be a bit messy at the beginning but should even out later on. If I've made mistakes like the entry dates are wack or I've spelt something wrong plz lemme know! :D ❤

Tuesday- 12/06/2006

Today I sat out on the street playing with bugs. A strange boy with pale skin, chocolate brown eyes and hair to match stopped and sat beside me. He had a big and stupid grin on his face as he asked me what I was doing. I told him that I was collecting bugs. He scrunched his nose at me and told me that it was stupid. I shoved my fish net over his head and stomped back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bear with me for a bit plz. They'll get better and longer I promise. ❤

13/06/2006

That boy came back. Today he was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a green short sleeved shirt over the top. The green shirt had a funny looking alien on it. He had that stupid grin on his face again. He sat down beside me again and began talking. He went on and on about anything and everything. It was kind of annoying but I didn't mind it that much. Today ended good. I had Agedashi tofu for dinner and then wore my favorite Godzilla PJ's to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying ok ( ´ ▽ ` ;;) 
> 
> I got sick so that's why I didn't update sooner. I'm sorry! Still sick but I managed to put up a slightly longer chapter. ❤❤

Thursday- 18/06/2006

I've made a new friend. His name is Oikawa Tooru. He's silly and had a strange sense of humor. He likes aliens and milk bread. I like him he makes me smile. Today we went to the park. Oikawa ran straight towards the swingset and began to swing his legs back and forth trying to move. I rolled my eyes and walked behind him. Against his protests I began to push him. His constant whine of "Iwa-chaaan!" rang around the park. I pushed his head and he turned around and poked his tongue at me. I think even though he annoys me sometimes I will continue to get along with my new friend. Maybe we'll even go to the same school....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this ones longer ^-^ ❤

Monday- 12/08/2007

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Oikawa is actually going to the same school as me!! I can't believe it. We get to walk home together after school with his mum cause we live next to each other. Today is going to be super fun! Hopefully I'll make heaps of new friends. 

\---***---  
It's lunch break and so far I've only made 1 new friend. His name is Takahiro He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's in all of my classes but usually sits with his friend 'Matsun' (I don't know his real name but that's what Hanamaki calls him.) Oikawa is sitting with us as well. He keeps trying to steal my food and keeps asking me what I'm writing about. I told him that it's none of his business. Takahiro is going to teach us how to play Volleyball later. It sounds like fun. Oikawa agrees.

\---***---  
It was fun. REALLY fun. Me and Oikawa promised to play Vball for the rest of our lives. Oikawa says he wants to be a setter and get into the Olympics! I hope that when he does I get free tickets to all of his games. Takahiro said he would as well. Tonight's dinner was chicken curry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP WWOOOOoooOoOooo~
> 
> Basically I didn't know what else could fit in that year so I was like "ppfff birthday time let's go."
> 
> Updates may be slower now because I'm slowly slipping back into a sort of depression so I don't know. I'm sorry!! ❤ I'll try my best to get through it and update sooner.

Monday 10/06/2008 

TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday to meee~

I wanted to stay home because it's my birthday but mum said no. Oikawa greeted me at my front gate. He had his hands behind his back and his uniform was covered in dirt. (I think he also had a stick in his hair but wouldn't let me get it out. He's an idiot.) When I asked him what he had he grinned and turned around. He was holding a container to his back (his hands were super dirty and made his uniform even more dirty). BUT GUESS WHAT WAS IN THERE!!! A BEETLE!!!!! IT WAS THE COOLEST GIFT EVER! I have called him Godzilla and he lives on my desk. Mum helped me put holes in the lid and we're getting a proper thing for it tomorrow after school. Oikawa's mum got super mad at him and he got sent back inside to get cleaned. I'm waiting for him on the sidewalk now. He's taking forever.

\---***---  
I've told Taka about Godzilla and he said it was gross so I hit him and now I'm in time out. I have to hide my diary from the teacher or he'll take it off me.

\---***---  
I didn't hide it well enough. He took it off me.....

\---***---  
Oikawa's sleeping over tonight for the first time so I have to clean my room.

\---***---  
Oikawa snores. I can't sleep. I think I may cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I am aware that the dates and events don't correlate but eh idc it works. It's adorable. It's really not causing any problems so it should affect your enjoyment :3

Tuesday - 11/06/2008 

I got to sleep but I am now very tired. I rolled Oikawa up in the guest futon as revenge and now I'm sitting on him.

\---***---  
Oikawa wiggles a lot. Hehehe wiggle is a funny word. But yeah. He wiggled so much that I fell over and accidentally smacked him in the nose. I felt super bad and still do so I rushed to get him an ice pack but now he's pouting and not talking to me even though I apologized. What do I do??! It was an accident! What if he never talks to me again! He's my best friend! What will I do without him???!!!

\---***---  
I told mum that Oikawa isn't talking to me and she laughed! Thanks mum. Can't you see I'm in a crisis???  
\---***---  
Ok so mum made us sit downstairs on the futons until Oikawa talked to me. It only took like 10 minutes of silence until he began crying and threw himself on me apologizing for ignoring me. And no mum, I wasn't blushing and I wasn't- I think she used the word flustered... I don't know. But no I was perfectly fine thank you.

\---***---  
Oikawa has stopped crying but he refuses to let go of me. It's super warm so I'm ok with cuddling. I think he's falling asleep on me. We've been watching this new TV show he's found. It's called Voltron. It's about these guys who find giant metal lions that make up this huge robot guy. It's not Godzilla but it's really cool! Oikawa's addicted and he's getting me in to it as well. I'm super tired so I'm going to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO JUST REWATCHED THE 3RD SEASON OF VOLTRON 3 TIMES BACK TO BACK AND HAS NO LIFE???  
> MEE!!! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ XD
> 
> Gonna be honest, a little disappointed but omg not even mad. I love it. Do any of you guys watch it? Come scream with me either in the comments or on my tumblr :D ❤
> 
> http://sarinaoracle.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is actually my cousins birthday so happy birthday to her.
> 
> Ok you may continue.

Saturday 20/07/2008

Today is Oikawa's birthday! I woke up super early and snuck out to his house. I think I sacred him when I climbed through his window and jumped on him when he was asleep. It was really funny. I got him a fluffy UFO blanket and I swear he was about to cry. He hugged me and still hasn't let go so now we're cuddles up under his blanket. He fell back asleep so now I'm just writing. Today we're going to the planetarium because we don't have school because it's the weekend!

\---***---  
THE PLANETARIUM IS AWESOME!!  
There's so many cool planets and glowing stars floating around the ceiling. So many cool posters about everything about space! There's even "uncharted space" which means that know one's been there and they don't know what's there. It's so cool! Oikawa says that that's where Voltron is. I saw these alien things that looked like GODZILLA! They were so cool! They were like breathing fire and stuff it was amazing! Now we're sitting down eating space food! I got chicken nuggets in the shape of rockets and Oikawa had bread milk in the shape of alien heads. They're green too!

\---***---   
We've lost Oikawa!!!!! I don't know where he's gone. One second he was beside me talking about Pluto and how it deserves more respect and the next he was gone!! I'm really scared! What if he got kidnapped or something! Or abducted!! By aliens!! I can't stop crying I have snot all over my sleeves.

\---***---  
Stupid stupid Oikawa. Stupidkawa. That's his name now. He ran away to go and see a space show. We found him laying on a big chair staring up at the ceiling as it moved and a lady talked about the planets. I was so mad that I ran and jumped on him and hit his head. We stayed to watch the show and now we're heading back home and I refuse to talk to Stupidkawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the name calling begins XD ❤ at such a young age too. They grow up so fast. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! :D I love hearing from you guys. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I have other iwaoi stories if y'all haven't read them yet. Please check them out :3 #shamelesspromo ❤
> 
> (Sorry for the super short first chapter. Let me know if you guys want more aha;;)


End file.
